


Potions Gone Wrong

by LumityLover14



Series: Potion Mix-Ups [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Amity Blight, Baby Luz Noceda, Cuteness overload, Eda and Lilith are on good terms, F/F, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Good Parent Lilith Clawthorne, Humor, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), No Touching The Child, Potions Accident, Taking care of babies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, turned into babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumityLover14/pseuds/LumityLover14
Summary: When Boscha, Amity, and Luz have an accident with potions it turns both Luz and Amity into babies, now Lilith and Eda have to take care of them while Boscha and Willow try to make a cure.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Potion Mix-Ups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984252
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be funny since they get turned into babies but keep their teen minds - well, Amity more so than Luz.

It was a day like any other at Hexside, Amity was helping Luz and Boscha with a potion, and then the trouble started...

Luz knocked over one of the ingredients and it mixed with a potion that they hadn't finished, the potion went into the next one and that one fell off the table and got all over Luz and Amity.

When all three girls came to Luz and Amity could already tell something was wrong. "Boscha why are you so tall?" Amity asked - her voice high pitched and squeaky, Luz squealed. "Eeee! You're a baby!" Luz said, placing tiny chubby hands on Amitys' face. "You're a baby too! Boscha what did you do?!" Amity yelled in that high pitched voice, Boscha was crying silently now. "Your voices are so _cute_ , please stop talking!" Boscha said trying not to burst into laughter. "I'll bite your ankles!" Amity said, crawling over with Luz following. "Wait! Wait for meee! Baby metabolism not good..." Luz whined.

Willow and Gus walked into the room to see how their friends were doing. "Boscha what's going on?" Willow asked, then Gus saw baby Luz. "Baby human!" He shouted and ran over - picking up Luz, who went limp in his arms in the hopes he wouldn't drop her. "Put her down!" Amity shrieked, whacking at Gus's legs with her tiny fists - Willow saw her. "What the- Amity?!" She exclaimed, picking up the baby sized witch. "No, I'm you from the past. OF COURSE I'M AMITY!" She yelled.

Boscha was full on crying now on the floor while laughing, unable to say anything through her tears and laughter. "Human babies are so tiny, look at this ones' hands!" Gus said, showing Luzs' tiny hands to Willow. "Gus. Amity and Luz got turned into babies, Amity is throwing a tantrum right now." Willow said, frowning as Amity was screaming incoherent babble as loud as her tiny lungs would allow her.

Yet Luz remained quiet, Amitys' screaming hurt her sensitive baby ears and she began to cry - Amity noticed and stopped, reaching out for Luz - so Gus handed the tiny human to Willow, the two babies hugged each other.

Poor Gus was about to start crying himself, this was so cute! A baby human hugging a baby witch! "Nu, can't has - mine!" Amity said, waving a tiny fist at Gus in what would have been a threatening way had she not been a baby at this moment. "None of us know how to take care of babies, we're all teens!" Boscha said between hoots of laughter. "We could take them to Edric and Emira." Gus suggested. "And risk the twins losing them during one of their pranks? No way! I'm gonna take them to Eda and Lilith." Willow insisted, leaving the room.

After dropping Luz and Amity off on the porch of the house in a basket - Willow headed back to the school to start working on a cure for her friends with Boschas' help.

Hooty opened the door and stretched his head to Lilith and Eda. "Hoot! There's a basket on my doorstep. Hoot!" He said, then retreated to the door. "If this is _anything_ like last time this happened, I refuse the baby eating stereotype." Eda retorted.

So Lilith went to the door and ended up dropping her book. "Edalyn, you might want to come see this." The raven witch said, looking back at her sister. "Ugh what is it Li- OH MY TITAN!" Eda shouted upon seeing her apprentice as a baby. "Our apprentices were apparently turned into babies." Lilith said, and when Eda shouted - Luz grabbed onto Amity and began crying. "Would you people _stop_ it with the screaming? Human baby ears are **sensitive**!" Amity said, holding onto Luz.

Eda sneezed. "Ugh, _cuteness_..." She said, rubbing her arms and sounding sarcastic. "I get it, we're cute, but it's cold outside and unless you wanna deal with SICK babies then take us inside!" Amity demanded in her high pitched and squeaky baby voice. "Why not walk?" Eda suggested. "Mmm have jelly legs..." Luz whimpered softly - not able to pronounce the word 'me' correctly in her current state.

After they took their apprentices inside - little Amity immediately found King, and then her inner child came out - she chased him around, crawling on the floor. "Weh?!" King seemed confused when she pulled on his tail and that was when he started running from her, as for little Luz she started poking the door. "Hoot Hoot?" She asked, trying to get the door to open. "Finally! Someone to talk to, hoot hoot!" Hooty exclaimed and started talking to the baby who listened intently despite her better judgement.

For Eda and Lilith it was extremely hard to take care of their apprentices as babies - Amity was a demanding, loud, and kind of mean baby, Luz was the kind of baby who is extremely sensitive, silly, and tends to wander a lot - and somehow she ended up _on the roof._

Amity had freaked out and screamed a panicked baby scream when she found out Luz was on the roof. " **Hewp**!" Luz yelled - Eda and Lilith scrambled outside when they heard Amity screaming and Luz yelling, Hooty woke up and realized the tiny baby who listened to him was in danger of falling off his roof to her death.

Then she began to slip, her small hands losing their grip - she started to scream loudly, Eda and Lilith just **_froze_** on the spot, Hooty extended his head out and caught little Luz on his neck tube. "Hoot! I got you, hoot hoot!" Hooty said, putting her down as she hugged his face. "Hoot!" She giggled, and Amity looked like her little heart was about to explode. "Lilith, Eda- I think I'm gonna - I think I'm gonna have a cute attack!" Amity said, clutching at her tiny chest.

Little Luz crawled over to Amity. "A-Am... Am... Amity!" She giggled. " **AAAAAAH**! Ahhhh..." Amity cried. " **She's too _cute_ _!_** **HELP**!" Amity yelled at the older witches, Lilith was just smiling and Eda was laughing at her. "I... I-I woove... _Woove_... _L-love_.. You!" Luz managed to get out, Amity just started crying. "Alright little Luz, nap time." Lilith said as she picked up the little baby who started falling asleep on Amity. "Nuuu mom... I wanna sta-stay with Amity..." Luz whimpered as Lilith carried her away.

Eda looked offended. "Lily, did my kid just call you mom?" She asked, picking up Amity and setting her on the couch with King. "Oh! Fluffy!" Amity said - her baby mind taking over and grabbed his tail. "WEH?!" King said trying to escape the grabby baby hands. "I guess she did, so we're their moms until they get cured?" Lilith asked as she placed a thick blanket on the floor and a pillow and then putting Luz down and covering her up with a thin green blanket.

Amity nearly fell off the couch but King caught her. "Watch it kid." Eda said, shaking her head, Amity lifted a little finger. "I liked you better when you were a teen, you're a mean baby." Eda huffed, walking away. "Nap time Amity." Lilith said, picking Amity up and putting her next to Luz who was already snoring at the softest pitch from her little baby lungs. "No no! Not the cuteness!" Amity shouted as little Luz snuggled against her. "Aww she's too cute as a baby..."

Eventually the two little babies fell asleep snuggled up together in their makeshift sleeping bag on the floor. "This is blackmail worthy." Eda said, taking a picture. "Edalyn!" Lilith scolded. "At least share it with me." Lilith snickered. "Lily!" Eda snorted, taking another picture and sending them to her sister.

* * *

**In chapter two we get to see a little bit of what Willow and Boscha are doing.**


	2. Trying to Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Boscha are desperately trying to fix the accidental problem while Amity has a cute attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Child Meme](https://youtu.be/2wgTpzweGMo)

Life can hurt like hitting your elbow on a rusty nail,

Look at the finer things in life and hope to forget the pain you felt in the past.

Aren't babies cute?

* * *

Boscha and Willow flipped through potions book after book trying to find a cure for a baby potion - but they couldn't find one, so they tried looking in other books - spell books, incantations, and hexes but they couldn't find any answers.

Then the two girls stumbled upon a secret compartment behind the bookcase, filled with dust and cobwebs - but in the center was an old book with a blue crescent moon on it, a black hardcover and old, yellowing pages. "'History of Curses, Ailments, and their cures'." Willow read aloud, then started flipping pages - she came upon one that had a photo of a teenage witch and a baby. "The Curse of Undoing, otherwise known as the baby potion - it turns any teenage witch who the potion touches back into a baby, if they are not cured within twenty-four hours they will remain as a baby for the next several years until enough time has passed that they would be twice their original age." Willow read - she and Boscha were filled with horror.

At the Owl House

The little babies were snuggled up together, wrapped in the blanket - holding onto each other as if their wittle lives depended on it, Eda and Lilith were watching tv and the girls at the same time - King sleeping on the arm of the couch.

A knock on the door had Lilith standing up to answer. "Hello students." Lilith addressed Willow and Boscha. "Hello miss Lilith, is uh... Eda home?" Willow asked. "She is, but we're in the middle of a problem right now - someone turned Luz and Amity into babies, and they're currently asleep." Lilith said, letting them in. "Yeah, that was sort of mine and Luzs' fault - we were working on a potion for class and well, that happened." Boscha said, gesturing to the two babies sleeping cuddled up in the makeshift bed.

Willow looked downcast. "It's not a normal potion either, the potion turned cursed... It's called 'The Curse of Undoing', if we can't cure them by this time tomorrow they'll be stuck as babies for fourteen years." The plants witch said, walking over to the babies. "Willow wait, don't wake them up!" Boscha yelled, racing toward Willow - but her yelling woke up baby Luz who started crying, and a very angry baby Amity. "I'm going to bite your ankles." Amity said angrily.

After Boscha was thoroughly beaten up by a fricken baby - Willow did her best to calm down little Luz, but she refused to stop crying no matter what Willow did, not even King and Hooty could make her stop crying, Lilith tried and failed, and even _Boscha_ tried, but Amity seemed to be the only one with that sort of power.

Now baby Luz and little Amity were just holding each other once again, Amity making an angry baby face. "The first one to touch my Luz, _dies_." She said, glaring at them all as she snuggled with the smol bean.

Hooty gave them both small bottles of water, well water for Amity and milk for Luz, which caused her to fall asleep again. "Hoot! So cute, hoot hoot!" King walked over to the two 'kids' and sitting down behind the sleeping human. " **Touch her and you're _dead._** " Amity said, waving a little hand at King angrily. "She is mine! Nu touch!" Amity added.

The rest of that day was spent trying to get Amity to let the others touch Luz, and trying to feed Luz, and just generally caring for the two mini-teens while Boscha and Willow kept working on a cure - with Eda and Liliths' help of course.

**The Next Day**

Lilith and Willow had taken Amity to the market to look for items to make the cure, leaving a sleeping Luz at home with Boscha and Eda and King, and Willow found out that Amity was prone to falling asleep when weightless - just like King.

Unfortunately someone thought they could touch Amitys' little toes and not wake her up. "Keep your mitts to yourself!" She shrieked. "Who's touchin' da child?" Willow asked, looking behind her - Amity points, Lilith lifts him up with magic. " **NO TOUCHING DA CHILD!** " She yelled, and threw him into a nearby empty stand. "Touch her again and you'll be arrested." Lilith said, pointing an accusatory finger at him as she and Willow walked away.

Back at the house King was reading a story to Hooty and little Luz who was drinking more milk from a bottle. "Then wha happen next?" Luz asked sleepily, holding the bottle in her hands as she leaned against Hooty. "Hoot! What happens next? Hoot hoot." Hooty asked, King looked at the book. "'No! My only weakness‐‐ dying!' And so Azura won the fight against the evil Gildersnake." King said, closing the book. "Now it's time for your nap, keh." King said, picking up Luz - she was almost as big as him but he still picked her up anyway.

Time was beginning to run out, the potion was almost complete - they were just missing one ingredient, a tuft of hair from the Slitherbeast, Eda and Lilith left Willow and Boscha in charge of the house while they were gone, little Amity was sleeping on little Luz - she was still drinking from the bottle.

A few hours passed by and there was only two hours left before time would be up - both babies had gone to sleep by now along with King, as for Boscha and Willow - they were mostly chilling, holding hands and interlocking their fingers in that loving way of theirs, and when Eda and Lilith finally got back and the cure was finished and the girls were turned back to normal - they were **still asleep**.

Of the two girls only Amity remembered being turned into a baby - apparently humans don't remember being babies like witches do, and despite it all - she still found Luz to be cute.

In the end Boscha and Willow started dating.

* * *

**The End**

**Is just the beginning.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys like, want a sequel of this? What would you like to see more of regarding this story? I'm open to make a sequel with the free time I have during weekdays and weekends.
> 
> Do you want a sequel? Comment!


End file.
